The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontic brackets. More particularly, the present invention relates to cutting and shaping an orthodontic bracket shaped green metal body with a laser prior to sintering.
The Relevant Technology
Orthodontic brackets have been used extensively for correcting dental malformations such as crooked teeth or large gaps between teeth. The treatment can involve applying force to the teeth in order to move the teeth into a correct alignment. The brackets are configured to provide a force to the teeth in the arch that are being aligned. As such, each bracket has a bonding surface that is configured to be affixed to a tooth. Accordingly, a bond is formed between the bonding surface and the tooth that can withstand the forces required to properly align the teeth for the duration of the treatment.
Various types of materials have been used to make orthodontic brackets, including metals, polymers, and composites. Metals are commonly used for the brackets because of their strength and their ability to be fabricated into many different shapes. Accordingly, brackets can be formed by molding and sintering metal particles, or by milling a metal piece into the shape of a base plate. A common method of producing an orthodontic bracket can include forming a green metal body in a mold, and sintering the green metal body into a finished part. Additionally, a new mold may have to be created for each orthodontic bracket configured to fit on each tooth because a universal bracket design may be impracticable to provide sufficient bonding with different shaped teeth. For example, a universal bonding surface curvature may not provide adequate bonding for all teeth because the lingual and/or buccal surfaces often vary in curvature between different types of teeth as well as between people.
Typically, an adhesive is used to form a chemical bond between the bonding surface of the bracket and the tooth. The chemical bond between the bonding surface and the tooth can be weak and subject to failure because of the physical properties of the bonding surface. Additionally, a smooth bonding surface, which is an unfavorable characteristic in terms of bonding, can increase the chance of the bond failing. However, improvements in dental bonding techniques have resulted in the bonding surface to be fabricated to include recesses or undercuts. These recesses or undercuts in the bonding surface can increase the bond strength between the dental bracket and the tooth because the adhesive can fill into these physical formations and harden in order to provide a mechanical aspect to the bond.
In order to provide recesses into the bonding surface a mold can be configured to include raised portions, recessed portions, or irregularities in the base surface. Alternatively, a bracket that is hardened by sintering can be cut or shaped to include recesses or undercuts. This can be performed by cutting into the hardened metal bonding surface with a laser or other milling apparatus. As such, cutting and milling a sintered piece with a laser can result in a decrease in the biocompatibility of the bracket because the cut piece will be charred or blackened as is characteristic of being cut with a laser. Also, any cutting or milling of a bracket that has been sintered can decrease its biocompatibility because the oxidized external surface that results from sintering will be destroyed.
Although a bracket bonding surface having recesses or undercuts can be produced, there are drawbacks to the current processes. The size limitations of the base result in extremely small recesses, undercuts, or overhangs, which can be exceedingly difficult to form by merely using a mold. On the other hand, milling or cutting a hardened sintered metal can require durable cutting machinery or a laser that is strong enough to cut into the hardened metal in order to form recesses or overhangs. However, improper milling or cutting can create fissures or otherwise ruin an orthodontic bracket that is nearly finished. Additionally, milling or shaping a hardened metal can waste valuable materials that have already been solidified into a finished and usable state.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved process for producing and shaping an orthodontic bracket that does not cut or mill hardened metal. In addition, an improved process is needed that produces a base surface with recesses and overhangs.